Ginger and Female
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Title explains, Ten/Jack. Rating for future chapters. Has been re-written, please review! CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: The New Doctor

**Ginger and Female**

**A/N: Okay I decided to re-write this chapter…the Doctor was way OOC…We are going to have him regenerate and then he and Jack meet again…just read it!**

**Chapter 1: **The New Doctor

**88888**

The Doctor dragged himself into the TARDIS and told her to take him in to the vortex.

The Doctor looked at his hand and saw that it was glowing orange.

"I'm going to regenerate." He said softly. "I don't want to die," He whimpered.

He dragged himself to his feet, and groaned in pain.

He felt a burning sensation and a golden light surrounded his head and hands, he could feel himself changing.

"Oh ah," He groaned out as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Something was different, something was missing…he moved his legs and gasped when he didn't feel anything there. His eyes flew open and a hand went to his groin, there was nothing there and then there was his chest….he put his hands on his swollen chest.

He had breasts! Actual breasts! Which meant…?

"I'm a woman!" He wailed.

He stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed his/her trousers before they fell to the floor; he/she took on step and tripped over the bottoms of the trouser legs.

**88888**

He/she didn't want to look in the mirror, but it's kinda hard when you walk right by it.

He stopped in front of the full body mirror and looked at his new body, it was a lot shorter, he looked…delicate and frail. He/she also had the same hair…but it was ginger.

"That's just cruel," He/she mumbled as he/she ran his/her fingers through his/her short ginger hair and noticed he had emerald green eyes.

He/she had nicely sized breasts and their weight felt weird, much like the lack of weight between his/her legs.

Deciding that new clothes were in order the Doctor quickly headed to the wardrobe.

**88888**

Clothes, clothes, clothes everywhere he looked, he/she dove into the racks trying to find something to fit his/her small frame.

He/she pulled out pair of black slacks and quickly pulled them on; she/he looked down at his/her chest and seemed to be deep in thought. He/she did not like the idea of having to wear a bra, but it was uncomfortable having his/her breasts moving and their weight made his chest sore.

He/she dug through the racks and eventually found a black lacy bra, after a few minutes of fighting with it; he finally managed to get it on. She started looking around for a shirt and found a dark blue tee shirt; she pulled it on and grabbed a pair of converse that the TARDIS found for him.

After she put on the shoes she left the wardrobe heading for the control room.

**888888**

The TARDIS console beeped loudly, making the Doctor jump, he ran up to the console and saw a signal coming from modern day Cardiff. She knew who it was, she just didn't know if she was ready for Jack to see her new body.

The beeping sound got louder, the Doctor made up her mind setting the TARDIS to take him to Cardiff.

**88888**

Jack looked up when the blue bow landed in the hub; he ran out of his office and stopped right in front of it, waiting for the Time Lord to come out.

Ten minutes past and the Doctor had not come out; Jack took out his key and unlocked the door letting himself inside.

Jack looked around the ship and didn't see the thin alien, Jack walked down the corridor to where he knew the Doctor's room was. He pushed the door open and saw the alien sitting on his bed with his back to him. His once brown hair was now ginger and his body was smaller looking.

"Doc, you didn't come out so I let myself in," Jack murmured as he approached.

"Jack, I regenerated," The Time Lord said and he turned to face Jack.

Jack's mouth hung open, the Doctor was a woman and a gorgeous one at that, her hair was still short and spiky, but it was ginger. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, her facial features resembled her Tenth body, but it was more feminine and she didn't have sideburns anymore.

Jack trailed his eyes down to his soft pink lips and down her smaller body; she had nicely sized breasts and long shapely legs.

"Go ahead laugh," The Doctor growled and he looked away from Jack.

"I'm not going to laugh," Jack soothed as he approached the Time Lord.

Jack knelt down next to her and took her small delicate hands in his own large ones.

"I'm a woman..." She whimpered.

"If it's any help, you look gorgeous," Jack said as he pulled the Doctor's thin frame into his arms. "And your ginger," Jack said and he laughed.

"That is just cruel…I'm finally ginger and I'm a woman," The Doctor said as she shook her head.

"That's life for you," Jack said with a grin.

**88888**

Jack looked down at the newly regenerated Doctor and smiled, she was beautiful, and her short ginger hair looked like her Tenth body and but she looked feminine. Jack brushed a lock of ginger hair off her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Jack," The Doctor mumbled as her green eyes opened.

"Morning," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor just mumbled something and snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I want to go somewhere," The Doctor told him.

"Anywhere," Jack agreed.

They jumped up from the bed and raced each other to the console room…the Doctor lost; her new shorter legs are going to take some getting used to.

**A/N: Well was it so bad? Made it more believable for me…Next chapter will be up…don't know when. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh dear

**Ginger and Female**

**A/N: Long time no see…go ahead throw things at me.**

**Chapter 2: Oh dear…**

"Jack, pull that lever!" The Doctor ordered, her voice still had that tone of authority.

Jack smirked and pulled the lever down, earned him a small smile from the ginger haired Time Lady (right?). He still couldn't take his eyes of the newly regenerated Doctor, not like he could before. But now that he was a she, it just made the alien all the more…desirable.

"Jack!" The immortal was yanked from his thoughts from the loud voice, he looked at the Doctor to find her glaring at him.

He gave her his winning smile, the one that made everyone blush….she raises an eyebrow at him. Oh right, this still is the Doctor and she is immune to his charm and good looks.

"You can let the lever go now," she says in a dull tone, Jack lets it go and looks at her.

She looks back, her green eyes narrowed slightly, as though trying to figure out what he was thinking.

They stare at each other for a moment longer before Jack breaks the awkward silence.

"So where are we, Doc?" He asks, using that nickname he knows she hates.

She wrinkles her nose at the name before answering, "The planet Amiria," she says as she grabs a coat.

"Never heard of it, what's it known for?" Jack asks as he grabs his own coat.

She opens the doors, "Its beauty," she says softly and steps outside with Jack close behind her.

Jack feels his mouth drop slightly at the beauty, the grass is a dark blue instead of green and there are three suns. He stops next to the Doctor and looks out over the land, the grass swaying gently in the breeze.

He looks over at the Doctor and sees her swaying slightly with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. She looked…peaceful, like all her worries and troubles had melted away.

Jack turns his blue eyes back to the planet and he lets his eyes drift closed, letting the sweet smelling breeze wash over him. He feels the Doctor place her smaller hand in his, he grips it and gives it a gentle squeeze.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, "Thank you, Jack," she murmurs.

He looks down at her, "What for?" He asks, looking slightly confused.

She looks up at him, "For being there for me," she says with a smile.

He returns the smile, "I will always be there for you, no matter what."

She nods and they both go back to watching the grass sway in the breeze, both feeling at peace.

**88888888**

**A/N: YES! I DID IT! I updated a story! I have another story I will post tonight, I think.**

**Next time: The Doctor and Jack go to a shopping planet, normal day….not. **


End file.
